Why we love America and Bo
by AikoujOi
Summary: Just a funny little fic based on Finding Loretta Lynn with one of our two favorites, America and England.


Author notes: I haven't watched the Dukes of Hazzard in a while so please don't kill me if I got something wrong. This is based on the episode Finding Loretta Lynn. It includes America and England from Hetalia Axis Powers which is basically a webcomic turned manga turned anime about personified countries. I do not own both otherwise America and Bo would run around and scream, "WE'RE THE HEROES!

Alfred: Aww why do I have to be depicted as a idiot?

Me: Its just for the sake of this fic. *gives a hug*

Alfred: Ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"America you bloody git! We're supposed to be going north!" Arthur was currently driving with Alfred in the passenger seat giving direction to Arthur. You see they were already late for a important meeting in Atlanta City, but found themselves in a place called Hazzard County.

"Hey, I know where we're going bushy-eyebrows! I'M the HERO!"

"God knows how many damn times you have to remind me!" Just then a large RV rushed right pass them, cutting too close for Arthur's comfort causing him to swear.

"YOU BLOODY GIT MORONS BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU TWITS ARE GOING!" England swore out the window. He didn't realized that he sent the car out of control causing America to scream, "WATCH OUT!"

The car headed right into a tree, thankfully the two blondes were ok. Just then Bo and Luke were barreling down when they saw the other car.

"Bo you idiot stop!" Luke yelled. Bo turned the car around, Dukes of Hazzard style and stop a little away from England and America. They were argueing when the Dukes boys came up.

"You hamburgers for brains..."

"Hey I wasn't the one swearing you tea-loving, bad cooking, delusional idiot!"

"Grr why you such an arrogant son of a...Hello," England turned to face the other blonde blue eye boy with a dark haired man.

"Are you guys ok?" Luke asked.

"Yes we're fine. We're just late for an important meeting in Atlanta City thanks to this git next to me," America just waved before saying,

"I resent you calling me a git." America whispered to England.

The Dukes boys told them that Loretta Lynn was in the RV that cause England to swear earlier and that she was kidnapped. America basically went into hero mode saying the usual I'm the hero, I'll save her prompting England to mutter peabrain idiot. Luke told them that the RV was headed to where the countries were going to in the first place so that how England found himself having a headache 5 minutes later in the backseat with America combine with a hyperactive Bo. He had gotten hyperactive cause well, they had two nations riding backseat in The General.

"AMERICA WILL YOU SIT DOWN!

"CHILL OUT OLD MAN, HAVE SOME FUN!"

"WOOHOO I can't believe you in the car! with us!" Bo was yelling towards America.

"I know, I would've believe it either if I saw myself!"

"Luke go faster!" America yelled. By this time Luke was getting tired of all the yelling cause by the two lovable blonde-blue eyed boys.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate on SAVING a famous country singer!" England mentally reminded himself to give Luke a free passport to his country.

"Why don't YOU shut up! Its not everyday you have the man called THE USA riding BACKSEAT with ME!" Bo pratically yelled in Luke's ear.

America jumped forward and let out a huge, "YEAH! Here want a hamburger my good man?" America took out two hamburger from behind his back, England for the life of him can't figure out how the hell the boy made them appear out of thin air. Luke saw in the rearview mirror and decided not to ask.

"Sure," Bo said, taking one of the hamburgers. They voth started chewing loudly. Loud enough to cause England and Luke to wince at the annoying sounds.

"Can you two bloody idiots chew that any louder!" England snapped.

"Sure you delusional fairy seeing shrimp," Bo taunted England from behind his seat.

"NOW HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KNOW..."

"Cause Alfred the awesome country right next to you wrote about it in his blog." England glared at America with a I-going-to-kill-you look. America was just making nervous sounds.

"Hey, the public needed to know about your mental problems Iggy."

"I DON'T HAVE A MENTAL PROBLEM!" England yelled, as he started to hit America. America was defending himself while Bo started to help America by wacking England trying to get him off Alfred.

"HEY! Don't hit Alfred the Awesome you short man!" Luke just put his head on the steering wheel. Moments later Luke then screamed, "SHUT UP!" so loud that it caused silence in the car. Thats how England was in the passenger seat now and Bo in the backseat with America. England and Luke were discussing ways to save Loretta while the blondes idiots-I mean boys were discussing other things.

"So you like hamburgers too? AWESOME!" Bo and America were facing each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Hmm do you like motorcyles? America asked. He was asking Bo if he liked certain things.

"I do!"

"Do you like Nascar?"

"I do."

"Like going fast."

"I do."

"Think England's cooking is bad?"

"I do.

"Like football?"

"I DO."

England and Luke thought they had been blessed with silence. They were wrong.

"WE'RE RELATED!" Bo and America hugged each other like they never seen each other in a long time.

"How can Bo be related? He's not a Nation!" England yelled only to be met with a, "Shut up old man" from Alfred.

"Yeah, just SHUT UP!" Bo added, "You know how patriotic I am about America and how much I wanted to meet the country and..."

"Just shut up both of you!" Luke yelled. By now they were almost tailgating the RV in question and Luke was about to tell his plan when America and Bo started getting onto their knees. The two sane men ie England and Luke, did not notice America and Bo getting onto the roof until they were actually on the roof.

"YOU BLOODY..."

"Sorry, but we're the heros!" America said. Suddenly he jump, with Bo on his back, down onto the hood with enough force to make the hood cave in and up onto the ladder of the RV. Luke had slammed on the brakes turned to England and said, "Your former colony wreaked the General." England appologized as Luke started the car again. Meanwhile

America and Bo were on the roof of the RV.

"I shall with my superstrength make a hole," America declared while punching a hole. The bad guys immidialetly looked up and saw two blondes looking down on them. Bo was now wearing America's bomber jacket, cause he wanted to try it on, and America just had a black shirt on.

"We shall defeat you!" America yelled has he jumped down tackling them all to the ground as Bo jumped in. They got up and fought but it was over pretty fast thanks to America's super strengh and knocking them out. One point Bo even tossed one of the guys into Alfred's fist.

"Now we have to find Loretta Alfred."

"Right." Alfred them proceeded to knock down one of the door and simply say, "Found her."

Just then the door open to have Luke and England come in.

"Thank you boy, here a free ticket to my concert," Loretta was saying in front of the two boys. She turned around and started to walk towards the front door where her tour bus was coming in, but not before saying,

"Hello Luke, Arthur." Luke and England waited until she was out before facing the taller boys.

"So how did you gits....wait...WHAT THE HELL DID SHE CALLED ME!"

And that how Loretta Lynn was saved.


End file.
